Hide and Seek
by xiachky
Summary: Kisah 7 sahabat yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan libur akhir tahun bersama, yang berakhir pada malapetaka. Key SHINEE, Baekhyun EXO, L Infinite, Minah Girls Day, Sungjae BTOB, Krystal f(x), Namjoo APink. Chapter 1 is up! Mind to read and giving some reviews?


**Hide and Seek**

—_will you see me when I'm already behind you?_

Cerita ini berawal dari 7 sahabat yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan akhir tahun dan menyambut tahun baru bersama.

_Alternate universe fanfiction._

**Cast**

Kim Kibum / Key [SHINee]

[Bekerja di sebuah perusahaan jurnalistik, memberikan bimbingan musik untuk anak-anak sekolah dan juga merupakan orang yang paling tua dan dewasa diantara keenam sahabatnya]

Byun Baekhyun [EXO]

[Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di sebuah universitas ternama di Korea, mengambil jurusan ekonomi karena diminta oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga yang sekarang dimilikinya]

Kim Myungsoo / L [Infinite]

[Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di universitas yang sama dengan Baekhyun, memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata—tetapi pemalas dan tidak pernah serius, menyukai fotografi, bekerja sampingan sebagai penyiar radio, keluarganya menetap di Amerika sementara ia sendiri di Korea sejak SMA]

Bang Minah [Girls Day]

[Mahasiswi tingkat akhir sekaligus model, cerewet dan sangat ramah kepada siapapun, pernah menyandang jabatan sebagai asisten dosen ketika semester awal kuliah. Namun, karena ia lebih mementingkan karirnya dalam bermodel, ia mundur dari jabatan tersebut.

Jung Soojung / Krystal [f(x)]

[Mahasiswi, anak bungsu dari keluarga Jung yang memiliki perusahaan besar yaitu Jung Corporation. Terkesan angkuh dan keras kepala, namun ketika bersangkutan dengan keenam sahabatnya ia menjadi gadis paling lunak yang pernah ada. Belum pernah pacaran. _Over-protective_ pada Key dan Sungjae.]

Yook Sungjae / [BTOB]

[Mahasiswa teladan, bekerja sampingan sebagai penulis, pembawaannya hangat dan berwibawa. Dibanding dengan teman-temannya yang berusia lebih tua darinya, ia merupakan orang yang paling dewasa diantara keenam sahabatnya. Lemah terhadap Krystal.]

Kim Namjoo / [A-Pink]

[Mahasiswi, predikatnya sebagai maknae tidak menutupi pikirannya yang luas dan cenderung dewasa. Mendalami taekwondo, sangat suka dengan anak kecil.]

**Chapter 1 :: Prolog**

"Ahh, akhirnya kerjaanku selesai juga!" seru Baekhyun seraya merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa empuk milik Key, "sekarang aku baru bisa merasakan punggungku."

"Memangnya apa yang baru saja kau kerjakan?" tanya Sungjae tanpa memandang Baekhyun sama sekali, sepasang matanya yang berbalut kacamata masih sibuk memandangi layar laptopnya, jari-jemarinya dengan terampil mengetikkan serentetan kata di atas keyboard.

"Laporan untuk kegiatan kelompok, bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau minggu kemarin aku pergi ke Jeju untuk mencari materi tentang perekonomian, investasi dan laba hotel sebagai objek penelitianku." Jelas Baekhyun, ia merebahkan diri di sofa panjang milik Sungjae—mereka berada di kamar Sungjae—dengan sebelah tangan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya. "Hey, kau sedang mengetik apa?"

"Tugasnya Krystal," jawab Sungjae singkat sambil tertawa kecil, "anak itu terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang hilang kalau sudah bertemu dengan tugas, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Ya, dia memang selalu seperti anjing..." Baekhyun tertawa , "anjing kecil, maksudnya."

"Ssst, kalian bisa mati kalau dia mendengarnya," potong suara seorang perempuan, kepalanya menyembul dari pintu kamar Sungjae, "hanya kalian berdua saja disini?"

"Oh, Namjoo?" panggil Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya, terlihat Sungjae melambaikan tangan kepada Namjoo tanda ia menyadari kehadirannya, Baekhyun memandangi Namjoo dengan kebingungan, "bukannya kau bilang hari ini tidak bisa datang?"

Namjoo tertawa kecil dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, "Sungjae bilang kalau hari ini adalah pertemuan wajib, bukankah kita akan membicarakan acara liburan kita?"

"Eh, memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan, ia tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali tentang hal ini, dan lagi, Sungjae sama sekali tidak mengangkat pembicaraan ini selama mereka berdua cukup lama bersama hari ini.

"Itu yang mau kita bicarakan," sahut Sungjae, ia membalikkan kursinya menghadap Namjoo dan Baekhyun sambil melepas kacamatanya, "maaf, aku benar-benar lupa membicarakan hal itu, tugas Krystal membuatku gila."

"Aah, anak itu membuatmu mengerjakan tugasnya lagi?" Namjoo mendecak. Sungjae hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku lapar nih," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya, "kalian mau makan apa? Aku mau beli makanan ke luar sebentar.."

"Tidak usah, Key bilang sebentar lagi ia sampai, jadi aku bilang saja kepadanya untuk membeli jjangmyeon untuk kita, aku juga lapar.." ujar Namjoo sambil memainkan ponselnya, Baekhyun dan Sungjae menganggukkan kepala tanda puas dengan kepekaan Namjoo terhadap perut mereka.

Sementara Namjoo sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sungjae dan Baekhyun yang bosan memilih untuk bermain playstation. Tepat menit ke tiga puluh mereka bertekun dengan kegiatan mereka, Key dan Krystal datang dengan beberapa kantung plastik berisi makanan dan sekedar cemilan.

"Whoaaa, ini lebih dari apa yang kami harapkan!" seru Baekhyun memandang takjub ketika Namjoo dan Krystal mengeluarkan berbagai cemilan dari kantung plastik, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kelewat dramatis itu Krystal dan Namjoo cekikikan.

"Ini sih namanya surga dunia," timpal Sungjae sambil tertawa dan memandang Key, "terima kasih hyung, tanpamu kami hanyalah butiran debu yang kelaparan."

Key tertawa, "aku sudah biasa mendengar pujian seperti itu, terima kasihmu ku kembalikan."

"Hey, kalian tidak berterimakasih kepadaku juga? Kalau aku tidak ada, Key oppa pasti nggak bakal membawakan makanan sebanyak ini untuk kalian!" gerutu Krystal, ia merebut tteokbokki yang hendak dimakan Baekhyun dan coklat yang akan dimakan Sungjae.

"Huft—" Sungjae dan Baekhyun menghela nafas, "terima kasih, Jung Krystal! Sekarang kembalikan makanan kami atau—"

"Apa ada yang bilang makanan?!"

"MYUNGSOO!"

Myungsoo yang baru saja datang—bersama Minah, tiba-tiba berhambur masuk dan mengambil tteokbokki dan cokelat yang baru saja akan Krystal kembalikan untuk Baekhyun dan Sungjae, melarikan diri ke tempat tidur Sungjae dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Rakus sekali, seperti koruptor yang bertemu dengan uang hasil korupsiannya.

"Kembalikan makanan kami, bodoh!" seru Baekhyun dan Sungjae kemudian menyerbu Myungsoo.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih kalau masalah makanan selalu bertingkah kayak anak kucing, anak anjing, dan anak bebek.." gumam Minah sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok, memandangi tingkah bodoh ketiga sahabatnya tersebut bersama Namjoo, Key dan Krystal yang tidak bisa menahan tawa karena kebodohan mereka.

**H&S**

"Sebenarnya kita berkumpul disini untuk apa, sih?" tanya Minah, memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Myungsoo sama bingungnya sambil meminum cola lalu melahap cookies di tangannya.

"Kau itu jangan diam-diam tapi ngabisin makanan dong! Yang lain juga laper!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menerjang Myungsoo, kemudian merampas sepiring cookies dari dekat Myungsoo dan membawanya pergi bersamanya.

"Woy!"

"Heh, jangan berantem gara-gara makanan terus!" omel Key, ia merampas piring cookies di tangan Baekhyun dan memakannya. "Kalian aku kumpulin disini ya sekedar ngumpul biasa, akhir-akhir ini 'kan kita semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing—memangnya kalian nggak pada kangen sama kakak kalian yang tampan ini? Ehem, dan juga sekalian membicarakan hal ini.."

"Hal apa?" tanya Krystal sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

"Yang liburan itu?" tebak Namjoo tepat sasaran. "Tapi kita mau pergi kemana memangnya?"

"Itu yang mau kita bicarakan," sahut Sungjae yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Namjoo. "Kau itu dari tadi ngomongnya begitu terus, udah kayak kaset rusak aja!"

"Kalian mau pergi kemana memangnya?" tanya Minah, "Okinawa aja yuk?!"

"Lagi musim dingin gini kok ke Okinawa," sahut Myungsoo, "mau ngapain kesana lagi musim salju gini? Mana bisa main di pantai, mau beku? Mau jadi es batu?"

"Terus kemana dong, masa kita liburan gak kemana-manaaa?!" seru Baekhyun frustasi seraya memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat, "aku gak ada ide sama sekali!"

"Jeju?"

"Bosen!"

"Seoul aja yuk!"

"APALAGI!"

Semua bantal melayang menuju Myungsoo.

"Kalau nginep di villa kalian mau nggak?" tanya Key serius, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin ide ini akan diterima—karena entah mengapa, sebagian hati Key merasa ide ini adalah ide yang tidak harus diutarakan—namun karena mereka benar-benar fakir dalam menggagaskan sebuah ide, lahirlah keputusan tersebut.

"Villa dimana?" tanya Sungjae.

"Iya, dimana? Kalau villa doang di Seoul juga banyak!" timpal Baekhyun.

"Bener tuh, daripada di Seoul ngabis-ngabisin duit nginep di villa, mendingan nginep aja di rumah masing-masing!" timpal Myungsoo.

Semua bantal kembali melayang menuju Myungsoo.

"Busan," jawab Key, "kalau kalian mau aku bisa menghubungi temanku yang tinggal di Busan, lalu minta dia untuk mencarikan villa untuk kita."

"Oooo~ rupanya modus!" gumam Baekhyun dan Namjoo bersamaan, kemudian yang lain memandangi Key—yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus—dengan senyuman jahil.

"Bukan itu maksudku, karena yang aku kenal di Busan hanya Eunji—"

"Oooo~ Eunji?" goda yang lain, Sungjae tertawa kecil, "padahal kita nggak nyebut nama siapa-siapa tuh."

"Ooooo~" goda yang lain sambil melemparkan kerlingan menyebalkan kepada Key, sementara Key memalingkan wajah sambil menggigit batang cokelat dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yaudah deh, kalau itu tujuannya, kita setuju kok liburan di Busan!" vonis Namjoo yang diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Tapi bukan itu maksudnya aku memilih liburan ke Busan! Hey!" seru Key sambil melemparkan bantal ke sembarang arah, berusaha menutupi salah tingkahnya terhadap godaan adik-adiknya yang menurutnya kelewat kurang ajar tersebut.

**H&S**

**Dua minggu kemudian**

Pagi itu, hari pertama minggu kedua di bulan Desember, matahari tampak cukup cerah meskipun sisa badai salju semalam masih meninggalkan jejak yang sangat jelas di sekitaran Samsungdong.

Yook Sungjae, pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya beringsut menuju kamar mandi, untuk sekedar melakukan ritual pagi—sikat gigi, cuci muka, dan memandangi wajah tampannya. Matanya masih terasa berat untuk terbuka meskipun ia berulang kali menepukkan wajah dan sudah mencuci wajahnya, seharusnya ia merasa segar, tetapi cuaca pagi yang cerah dan sejuk ini memang merupakan cuaca yang sangat baik untuk dihabiskan dengan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

Sungjae membuka tirai jendela apartemennya dan memusatkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang memenuhi penglihatannya. "Badai semalam cukup parah rupanya," gumamnya. Memang benar adanya, menurut pemandangan dibawahnya beberapa belas lantai—yang menunjukkan petugas jalanan sibuk menyingkirkan salju di jalan raya—salju semalam cukup untuk menutup daerah Samsungdong dengan salju, atau mungkin seluruh Korea? Bisa jadi.

"Dingin," Sungjae beringsut kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menggulung dirinya dengan selimut, kemudian mencari remote penghangat ruangan dan menaikkan suhunya. Musim dingin memang dipenuhi dengan salju yang cantik, tapi kalau seperti ini terus ia bisa beku, ia tidak mau jadi es batu.

Masih dalam keadaan membungkus diri seperti itu, Sungjae melirik ke beberapa bingkai foto yang berukuran sedang dan cukup besar yang terpaku di dinding kamarnya, ia memandangi foto keluarganya dan berhenti di sebuah potret diri berisikan tujuh orang—termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Foto itu diambil dua tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka libur musim panas di Swiss, mereka memutuskan untuk memancing di tengah laut bersama-sama. Mereka bertujuh di foto itu tersenyum bahagia—dan kepanasan, dengan Krystal, Minah dan Namjoo berdiri di tengah memegang masing-masing sebuah ikan salmon, di sisi kiri Minah ada Key dan Sungjae, sementara di sebelah Namjoo ada Myungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa lebar sambil saling merangkul. Sungjae tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu.

Ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa mereka tiba-tiba bisa menjadi sahabat seperti sekarang ini, semua ini berawal sekitar lima tahun yang lalu ketika mereka semua masih duduk di bangku SMA. Krystal, Sungjae dan Namjoo masih duduk di tingkat sepuluh, sementara Baekhyun, Minah dan Myungsoo di tingkat ke-12 dan Key sudah masuk universitas saat itu.

Krystal, Namjoo dan Sungjae merupakan satu kelompok untuk lomba pengetahuan ilmiah pada saat itu, dan mereka didampingi oleh senior tingkat 12 yang kebetulan adalah Baekhyun, Minah dan Myungsoo. Sementara dalam persiapan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih dua bulan itu, mereka menjadi akrab, dan Key—yang merupakan kenalan Baekhyun saat itu—sebagai yang paling tua diharapkan mampu membimbing mereka hingga akhirnya Krystal, Namjoo dan Sungjae memenangkan lomba pengetahuan ilmiah tersebut.

_**Tingtong**_

Suara bel memenuhi apartemen Sungjae, ia mengernyitkan dahinya merasa terganggu didatangi tamu sepagi ini. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Jam tujuh saja belum ada, ini lagi sudah bertamu, yang benar saja."

Sungjae berjalan malas menuju pintu, ia mengintip dari celah pintu tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Pengangguran mana yang baru pernah lihat bel, sih!" gerutunya.

_**Tingtongtingtongtingtong**_

Tapi kali ini bel dibunyikan secara kasar dan sangat bising, Sungjae yang geram membuka pintunya dengan kesal dan—

"SELAMAT PAGI, SUNGJAE! KAMI MENCINTAIMU!"

Hari itu bukanlah hari ulang tahun Sungjae, atau hari-hari penting bagi Sungjae dan yang lain, tetapi begitu ia membuka pintu, Sungjae langsung saja diserbu dengan ciuman—basah—di pipinya oleh keenam sahabatnya.

"K-kalian ada apa.." Sungjae masih terhenyak ketika enam orang tersebut sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen Sungjae—tanpa diberi izin sama sekali.

Sungjae teringat satu hal, ia berbalik menghadapi keenam orang yang kemudian meletakkan barang-barang mereka di sembarang tempat dan menggondol isi kulkasnya.

"SEBENARNYA INI ADA APA?!"

**H&S**

"Kita berangkat malam ini," ujar Myungsoo sambil memindah-mindahkan channel televisi sambil mengunyah sebuah snack.

"Kemana?" tanya Sungjae bingung.

"Busan," jawab Namjoo sambil memandang ke luar jendela, "kita jalan jam tujuh malam, biar besok pagi kita sudah ada disana. Menghirup pagi hari Busan!"

"Bukannya kemarin bilangnya minggu depan?" tanya Sungjae, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka datang ke tempat Sungjae, membawa koper, merampok isi kulkasnya dan sekarang bilang kalau mereka akan pergi malam ini juga? Apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya.

"Protes terus, Jae." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memandang Sungjae sinis. "Makanya, kalau di telepon itu di angkat. Kalau di telepon waktu sibuk, ya telepon balik waktu senggang. Gimana kita bisa kasih kabar kalau kau menutup diri seperti itu, pantesan gak ada yang mau jadi pacarmu."

"Heh, kok nyambungnya kesitu!" gerutu Sungjae, "aku lupa mau menelepon balik, kukira bukan hal penting waktu itu."

"Kalau tidak penting untuk apa kita menghubungimu!" semprot Krystal sambil menjitak kepala Sungjae kuat-kuat dari belakang, yang berhasil membuat Sungjae kesakitan.

"Iya deh, tapi kenapa kalian bawa barang-barang kalian kesini?! Berantakan tahu! Emang kalian mau beresin apa? Atau kalau tidak kalian memangnya mau mencarikanku maid dengan harga murah di jaman sekarang ini?!" gerutu Sungjae ketika melihat koper berserakan di lantai, ditambah lagi Myungsoo selalu membawa tas tambahan—tempat ia menaruh alat-alat fotografinya kalau sedang berpergian.

"Berisik ih," omel Minah yang tengah menonton televisi bersama Myungsoo, "kalau gak suka ya sukain aja!"

"Kok kalian gitu sih.." Sungjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mencari-cari Key tetapi Key malah asyik baca majalah. "Hyung, kok diem aja sih! Bantuin dong!"

**H&S**

"Hai cantik, lihat kesini dong!" panggil Myungsoo kepada Minah yang sedang mengepak ulang barang-barangnya, memastikan bahwa barang-barang yang akan ia butuhkan di villa saat liburan nanti tidak tertinggal.

Sementara yang dipanggil cantik barusan menengok dan menemukan Myungsoo dengan _handycam_ di tangannya dalam keadaan merekam, refleks ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Haloo!"

"Nona Minah sedang apa?" tanya Myungsoo selaku pewawancara dan kameramen, Minah menunjuk ke arah kopernya dan kembali fokus ke kamera. "Seperti yang kau bisa lihat, Tuan Myungsoo yang tampan. Aku sedang mengepak barang-barangku sebelum pergi berlibur malam ini!"

"Memangnya Nona akan pergi berlibur kemana? Lalu, berlibur dengan siapa? Apakah anda akan berlibur berdua saja menghabiskan malam dengan kekasih anda?" tanya Myungsoo lagi.

Minah memandang sinis Myungsoo, "maaf Tuan, tolong jangan membuat berita miring, anda tahu saya sedang di puncak ketenaran, bukan? Maka dari itu jangan mencari untung dengan cara merugikan orang lain!"

Myungsoo menahan tawanya, Minah benar-benar bergaya seperti artis papan atas yang lelah dikejar paparazzi. "Baiklah Nona, wartawan yang tampan ini mengerti. Bisakah anda menjawab pertanyaan saya sebelumnya? Anda akan berlibur kemana dan dengan siapa."

Minah kembali tersenyum simpul, "saya akan pergi berlibur ke Busan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat saya sejak SMA."

"Lalu, barang-barang apa saja yang anda bawa?"

"Hmm, seperti yang kau lihat, aku membawa pakaian hangat, alat-alat kecantikan untuk wanita, gadget, oh peralatan mandi tentu saja!" jawab Minah sambil menunjukkan isi kopernya.

"Simpel sekali, bukankah biasanya wanita selalu membawa hal-hal tidak penting ketika berpergian?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Hal-hal tidak penting seperti apa yang kau maksud, hm?" tanya Minah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Seperti boneka, atau hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Aku mau membawanya, tetapi temanku yang bernama Namjoo dan Myungsoo melarangku, karena boneka ku tidak hanya satu, maka dari itu, daripada harus menghabiskan banyak koper jadi aku tidak membawanya," jelas Minah sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Nona Minah atas waktunya. Mari kita cari orang lain yang sedang packing.. Hmm, di sudut sana ada yang sedang packing siapakah dia.." Myungsoo menuju sudut ruang tamu dan mendapati Namjoo, "oh! Nona Namjoo rupanya!"

Namjoo menengok dan menyadari kehadiran wartawan Myungsoo dan melambaikan tangan ke kamera, "halo!"

"Apa yang anda siapkan untuk berpergian kali ini, Nona?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Namjoo sambil menutup kopernya, "kau ini datang terlambat, aku sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangku, sudah pergi saja sana."

Myungsoo meringis, "seharusnya kau berikan sedikit waktu lebih untukku, ck. Ah! Disana ada Nona Krystal~"

"Hai, aku sedang mengepak barang-barangku untuk liburan kali ini~" kata Krystal sambil menatap ke kamera, "aku membawa barang cukup banyak, karena kata Key-oppa kita akan berada disana sekitar dua minggu!"

"Benarkah? Dua minggu?" tanya Myungsoo, "Nona, apakah disana akan ada laundry atau Nona akan mencuci baju sendiri? Sepertinya Nona bukan tipe yang akan menghabiskan waktu mengucek-ucek baju.."

Krystal memberikan death glare, "mau mati?!"

Kamera menggeleng.

"Aku akan mencuci sendiri disana, semoga saja disana disediakan mesin cuci, sehingga aku tidak harus mencuci dengan tangan," ujar Krystal sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan untukmu Nona?" tanya Myungsoo sambil duduk di sebelah Krystal, kamera tetap menyorot Krystal.

"Apa itu?"

"Selama dua minggu itu, tolong cucikan semua pakaian kotorku."

Krystal menginjak kaki Myungsoo dan mengusirnya, "pergi sana! Dasar pria absurd!"

"Huhu, aku diusir.." isak Myungsoo sambil berjalan ke kamar Sungjae, "oh.. Kawanan pria sedang sibuk menonton film rupanya. Apa kalian sudah packing?"

"Sudaaah," jawab Sungjae dan Baekhyun serentak—tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.

"Apa yang kalian tonton sih sebenarnya," Myungsoo ikut duduk bersama yang lain dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "aku lupa bilang kalau teman-temanku ini pecinta Yu Gi Oh.."

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disana?" tanya Myungsoo sambil menyorot Key yang sedang berada di depan jendela kamar Sungjae dengan posisi membelakanginya, melihat tidak ada respon dari Key, Myungsoo bergegas mendekati Key. "Oh, sedang menelepon rupanya."

"Iya, sehabis makan malam kami akan langsung berangkat.." ujar Key berbicara kepada lawan bicaranya, "nanti setelah sampai di Busan aku akan langsung menghubungimu."

"Ehem," mengetahui siapa lawan bicara Key ditelepon, akhirnya Myungsoo memutuskan untuk mengganggu Key—yang terlihat begitu menikmati pembicaraan bersama Eunji. "Key sayang, kamu sedang menelepon siapa?"

Key sontak memandang sinis Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba merubah suaranya menjadi perempuan—berniat mengganggu obrolan Key dan Eunji di telepon. Melihat ekspresi Key, Myungsoo semakin bersemangat saja rasanya untuk menggodanya lebih lagi.

"Sayang, kenapa ada suara perempuan aku dengar?" tanya Myungsoo lagi, menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"B-bukan, Ji.. Itu bukan suara siapa-siapa, itu suara Myungsoo." Jawab Key panik, sepertinya Eunji mendengar suara Myungsoo. "Serius, Eunji.. Itu bukan siapa-siapa, aku sedang bersama Myungsoo sekarang."

"Myungsoo? Siapa itu Myungsoo? Kamu selingkuh sama perempuan namanya Myungsoo?!" tanya Myungsoo lag, kali ini tawanya tidak terbendung lagi.

"Pergi sana manusia absurd!" usir Key sambil menendang kaki Myungsoo, Myungsoo hanya cekikikan sambil menyorot wajah Key close-up.

"Jangan khianati aku, Key sayang.. Bagaimana dengan anak kita yang berada dikandunganku ini~" ujar Myungsoo lagi.

"MYUNGSOO!" teriak Key kesal dan melempar Myungsoo dengan bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya. Sementara Myungsoo meninggalkan Key dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Sungjae.

"Ah, tidak ada yang seru kalau merekam kalian.." Myungsoo mengarahkan kamera ke wajahnya, "nah sekarang kalian bisa melihat wajah tampanku, dari tadi 'kan hanya mendengar suaraku yang berkharisma ini."

Myungsoo membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengedipkan mata dan ekspresi-ekspresi lainnya. "Wartawan tampan ini lelah, wartawan tampan ini sudah mengemas barang-barangnya, yang penting tapi tidak terlalu banyak—yah kecuali untuk _gadget_ dan kamera. Sampai jumpa di acara wawancara Myungsoo berikutnya!"

Myungsoo mematikan _handycam_ dan memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik, kemarin malam ia tidak pulang ke rumah karena badai salju dan menginap di ruang siaran radio miliknya dan pagi-pagi benar ia mengemasi barang dan langsung ke tempat Sungjae. Beruntung kulkas Sungjae berisi makanan-makanan bergizi, sehingga ia bisa mendapat perbaikan gizi. Tidak seperti di tempatnya, ia berbagi kamar dengan teman penyiar radio juga—Lee Sungyeol—manusia kurus itu hanya suka makan-makanan junk food, kontras sekali dengan Myungsoo yang meskipun omnivora tingkat tinggi, tetapi ia masih mementingkan nilai gizi untuk dirinya.

Jadi sekarang, berikan Myungsoo waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum mereka memulai petualangannya. Myungsoo lelah.

**H&S**

"Ayo ayo, tidak ada yang tertinggal 'kan?" tanya Key sambil mengecek isi bagasi, memastikan semua bawaan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Baekkie, kantung plastik yang isi makanan kau taruh dimana?" tanya Minah sambil menghitung berapa banyak koper yang ada di bagasi, "oh ya, Myung! Tas mu taruh di depan saja, nanti kameramu rusak kena tindih barang-barang lain."

"Makanan sudah diambil kendali oleh Namjoo dan Krystal," sahut Myungsoo dan berjalan mendekati Minah untuk mengambil tas kameranya, "thanks!"

"Cek ulang kendaraan," Sungjae mengingatkan Key dari kursi kemudi, "bensin full, check!"

"Ban juga perfect, tidak gundul dan tidak kurang angin, check!" seru Key.

"Dongkrak dan ban cadangan, check!" seru Baekhyun.

"Cuaca cerah, check!" seru Myungsoo sambil menatap langit yang mulai menggelap, namun cerah—penuh bintang.

"Okee, semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil!" ujar Sungjae semangat, setelah semua masuk ke dalam mobil, tidak lupa ia mengingatkan semua untuk menggunakan sabuk pengaman. "Seat belt, check!"

"Okee! Busan, I'm coming!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

"Nanti kalau aku capek gantian, ya!" ujar Sungjae, sambil menyetir dengan santai. "Kalau tengah malam nanti jalanan sepi, kalian tidak boleh membiarkan supirnya tidur."

"Iyaa, Jae bilang aja kalau udah capek, biar digantiin sama Baekhyun tuh!" ujar Krystal sambil menyenggol Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gak mau ah, mau tidur aja! Myungsoo aja kek!" jawab Baekhyun cuek sambil memeluk bantal guling kecil milik Krystal.

"Gak boleh gitu dong, kasihan sama Jae dia kecapean!" ujar Krystal ngotot, "Myungsoo lagi gak enak badan katanya, Key-oppa 'kan yang udah repot nyiapin kebutuhan kita disana nanti, masa gitu aja gak mau sih! Manja! Lemah!"

"Apa-apaan?!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah," lerai Key pelan, sementara Sungjae fokus menyetir. "Kasihan Sungjae gak fokus menyetirnya, kalian tidur saja, biar aku sama Sungjae gantian nyetir."

"Tapi 'kan oppa, oppa sama Jae pasti capek." Ujar Krystal. Krystal memang sangat dekat dengan Key dan Sungjae, makanya jadi _overprotective_ seperti itu. Apalagi waktu Krystal sedang sakit, yang benar-benar menjaga Krystal itu Sungjae dan Key. Maka dari itu Krystal sangat sayang kepada mereka.

"Gak apa-apa, kalian tidur aja.. Nanti kalau udah sampai kita bangunin, oke?" ujar Key sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, oppa!"

**H&S**

**Next Chapter **

**Chapter 2 :: We're at Lost**

**.**

**.**

"_Waaaah, pemandangan dari sini indah sekali! Sepertinya aku akan betah berlama-lama di villa ini~!"_

.

.

"_Apa ada yang menggunakan handycam-ku selama aku mandi?"_

.

.

"_Padahal belum sampai tiga hari kita ada disini, tapi aku sudah merasa tidak terlalu nyaman.."_

.

.

"_Ayo kita bermain!"_

.

.

"_Aku tidak bisa menemukan Minah!"_

.

.

"_Bukankah ini ponselnya Minah?"_

.

.

"_I-ini... darah...?!"_

.

.

**to be continued.**


End file.
